eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Book of Bound Mithril
| rsr =| effects =| obtain = | itemlink =| }} Notes You receive this book during the quest , however it's in an archaic dwarven dialect, and unreadable. Upon completion of the quest, you receive the translated version, which is readable. Book Text The Duke of Below and The Lord of Light's Battle An ancient tale recorded on mithril to stand the test of time. Long before the clay of life was molded into the first dwarves by Brell Serilis' strong hands, Veeshan's brood dominated Norrath. Their reign had lasted for eons but it had not gone unchallenged. Large beasts, behemoths of land, sea, and air, had waged war upon the dragons and their kin throughout the Age of Scale. Though the behemoths were inevitably defeated by the vicious dragons the toll upon Veeshan's brood was high. Vast numbers had been slain, and far more had returned to their dens broken. Brell looked out upon Norrath, this world of great wonder and beauty, and was inspired by the vast caverns of stone and gems, the glittering streams of metals, and the great expanses of immovable bedrock. So similar was the underworld of Norrath to that of his native plane that Brell would come to call it by the same name, The Underfoot. He desired other creatures to share the wonders, but before he could create creatures of sentience necessary to appreciate this realm, he knew that the threats to his creations would have to be removed. Great titans, born of elements and arcane might, had been unleashed upon Norrath and much like the behemoths before them; they waged war upon the dragons and their kin. Once more, the children of Veeshan found their numbers dwindling. Titans of earth lumbered across the realm causing quakes that would shake and tear the very foundations of this world. Creatures of rock, mud and ore broke from the land below its feet, while those of plant and wood grew from its back. Titans of fire leapt from forest to forest through Norrath, engulfing all in flames and choking it in cinder. Creatures of living ash and soot were birthed in its wake, while those of lava and magma erupted from its core. Titans of air lashed through the skies and the upper realms, swallowing all in their undying tempests. Creatures of billowing clouds of poison and energy coalesced around it, while those of captured debris shadowed the land below. Titans of water rushed the shores, drowning all caught in their unyielding grip. Creatures of roiling sea and vapor were born of its crest, while those of ice rose up of its wake. Brell saw these titans and realized that they were a threat to all races upon Norrath; dragon or otherwise, his creations or that of others. They could not be stopped by reason or pleading, nor could he stop them by his force alone, though he be as mighty as granite and as precious as mithril. And so, our great creator sought help from other gods. Some refused to help out of selfish desires, while others were fearful or ignorant. Some he could not ask, as the price for such cooperation would have been too steep. Brell then approached Mithaniel Marr, the god of Valor, requesting his help in vanquishing the titans. Brell had not been the only one to notice the paths of destruction and death left by the titans. So, it was agreed; The Duke of Below and the Lord of Light would together rid Norrath of the monstrous threat! First though, the holy pair had to carve out a clever plan to defeat the titans of destruction. Brell had observed that they tended to carry out their destruction in only certain areas of Norrath. "They must have divided up the world claiming territory for themselves" Mithaniel suggested. "No," Brell responded, "they are limited by the regional elements!" The titans of water had traveled across forests, plains, and oceans, but never across desert or lava mountains. Likewise, the titans of fire had singed forests, plains, and mountains, but never upon the oceans. The titans of earth could be found in forests, plains and mountains, but never in the air. The titans of air spun through the skies, and touched down upon forest, plains and mountain, but would never travel under soil. Mithaniel had made an observation concerning the titans himself, which hemade after witnessing many a dragon battle the beasts. "They can be torn asunder, their limbs ripped from socket. Their physical manifestations can be broken beyond all recognition, clawed and bitten. There can be nothing left but ember, rubble, breeze, or puddle, but given time they will mend and grow, cobbling their body anew!" Upon this news Brell retreated to this workshop deep within his plane. Working stone and earth often cleared his mind and allowed solutions to vexing problems to shine through. It did not take long for our brilliant creator to realize that if they could not destroy the titans, then they merely need to subdue and contain them. He spoke with Mithaniel of his plan, and the Lord of Valor could see no fault within it. The plan was to be carried out in haste! One by one, Mithaniel Marr attacked the titans, relentlessly tearing, dowsing, smothering, and crushing their physical manifestations, just as he had learned by watching the dragons. And when there was nothing left of them to subdue, Brell Serilis encased their essences within a hold specifically constructed for each titan by Varig Ro, the Forge Lord. He had forged the elemental cages out of particular materials as dictated by the Duke of Below. There were cages of earth to contain the air titans, and ones of water to capture fire titans. The water titans were to be held by cages forged of fire and the earth titans were sealed within cages constructed of air. Each arcane encasement was then locked tight by a deific seal placed by Mithaniel Marr, ensuring it was never to be broken! Brell buried each of the elemental cages deep within his plane, confident that he was now free to usher in a new age. Now he was free to create as he desired!